La biblioteca de lluvia
by RainInMyMind
Summary: Colección de drabbles y peticiones. La pareja es ZoSan. La clasificacion varía. Para peticiones review o mensaje privado. Tercer drabble: /Gitano!Zoro/ Zoro sabía de primera mano cómo sufrían los gitanos. Todas las limitaciones que tenían, como los dejaban de lado y que tener un trabajo era imposible. Eran unos sin tierra. Y eso se lo dejaba en claro la sociedad.
1. AU Gafas

**Bueno, para empezar, esto será una colección de drabbles y peticiones, que escribiré y dejaré aquí. Esto no es una historia, por lo tanto no se ponen capítulos continuos, aunque si se pide la continuación, podría ponerla.**

**La idea de esto, es escribir lo primero que se me venga a la cabeza, o de "liberar tenciones" en la escritura simple, como práctica. ¡También recuerdo que me pueden hacer peticiones por mensaje privado o review! **

**En fin, les dejo esto, que es el primero que pienso subir, ¡el segundo ya va en camino!**

* * *

Tiró las llaves sobre la mesa mientras con un bostezo se deshacía de sus zapatos camino hacia su habitación.

Era tarde, muy tarde. El dojo le consumía mucho tiempo, pero su trabajo de media noche lo agotaba en demasía. Trabajaba de barman, en un bar cercano al mismo dojo. Sus dos trabajos estaban lejos de su casa, le costaba llegar rápido a la estación para tomarse el último tren, ya que debía correr varias cuadras desde el bar.

Independientemente cuanto trabajara para pagar todas las deudas de la casa, no era el único que aportaba su granito de arena. Sanji vivía con él, compartían la casa hace unos tres años. Trabajaba en su propio restaurante, el increíble _"All Blue" _e iba a la famosa universidad de cocina_ "Nuevo Mundo"._ También ayudaba a su padre adoptivo con la administración del "_Baratie"._ Era rubio de porte alto, de lengua filosa, cejas rizadas y una manera de luchar impresionante. Claro está que Zoro no podía definirlo solo con esas palabras, pero para definir a Sanji no había nada. Nada que no fuera la palabra _perfección_.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza y soltó un gruñido mientras se quitaba la ropa y se colocaba sus pantalones de chándal para dormir. No podía andar pensando esas cursilerías, Sanji podía ser su pareja, podría amarlo tanto que daría su vida por él, pero las cursilerías quedaban para los momentos "románticos". Esos que Zoro amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, y que siempre arruinaba.

Como decía antes, hacía ya tres años que vivían juntos. Solo como novios, amantes, pareja, lo que sea, normalmente ellos dos lo dejaban en _amante_. Eran días de constante luchas y sexo caliente en donde les fuera posible. Zoro sabía que no era lo único que obtenía de la relación, adoraba a Sanji y sabía que el otro hacía lo mismo. Habían vivido un año entero viviendo por separado, pero como novios, hasta que un día Sanji llamó y le dijo que tenía una casa. Alegó que si pagaban los dos juntos sería más fácil. Zoro aceptó, y los momentos de cariño empezaron a llegar. Su relación se profundizó y habían dejado de parecer chicos de dieciséis años en el amor.

Se lavó los dientes con suma lentitud, se sentía letárgico, había sido un largo día. Los niños del dojo lo habían hecho sudar más de lo normal. Bostezó otra vez, volviendo a la habitación, con la hermosa idea de desplomarse en la cama y apretar ese cuerpo caliente de su rubio hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Lástima que no estaba durmiendo como normalmente lo encontraba. Se rascó la cabeza con confusión. ¿Y Sanji?

Caminó por el pasillo de la casa bien acomodada hasta la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí.

Aunque no estaba.

Gimió frustrado y miró en todas las habitaciones, en el garaje, en el otro baño, en el comedor, en el gimnasio y por último en el estudio.

Abrió la puerta corrediza suavemente. La cabellera rubia se vio de lejos y Zoro soltó un suspiro de alivio. Por fin encontrado. Por fin podría dormir junto a Sanji. Entró con suavidad, con cuidado de no despertar al otro hombre.

Sanji se encontraba sentado con sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y su rostro pegado a la mesa llena de papeles garabateados. Una lapicera se encontraba tirada en el suelo, junto con otros papeles arrugados que no entraron en el cesto de la basura.

Se acercó hasta su pareja, con cuidado de no despertarlo. Sonrió con cariño al verlo ahí, tan desgarbado sobre las recetas nuevas que tendría que entregarle a su excéntrico profesor de cocina. Unas gafas descansaban sobre el puente de su nariz respingada, de piel suave y blanca.

A Zoro le gustaba cuando Sanji se ponía las gafas. El maldito rubio lo sabía, y lo burlaba por ello. Pero no por eso a Zoro le dejaría de gustar, se veían bien en el rostro de su amante.

Lo cogió por las piernas, y lo levantó hasta poder llevarlo al estilo princesa. Se tambaleó un poco por el nuevo peso sobre su cuerpo cansado, pero se estabilizó rápidamente y fue directo hacia su habitación compartida. Lo depositó entre las mullidas sabanas, dejando que apareciera una sonrisa divertida en su rostro cuando vio marcada la mejilla de Sanji. Eso seguro se debía a dormir arriba de sus anotaciones, si seguía así le quedaría toda la cara escrita.

Le desabrochó la camisa, dejándolo en cueros; Luego le quitó el cinturón y los pantalones, para dejarlo en ropa interior. Admiró el cuerpo desnudo unos segundos. Es que no se podía evitar, Sanji estaba muy caliente. Lo tapó con las sabanas, y se metió entre las mismas, abrazando al rubio por la cintura. Se durmió en la calidez de su cuerpo, sintiendo las hebras rubias cosquillear en su nariz.

Mierda, se había olvidado de quitarle las gafas.


	2. AU Profesor Roronoa

**¡Segundo drabble! De Profesor!Zoro y Estudiante!Sanji...Aunque esto es de universidad, no de institución. En fin, debía incluiar a Cocodrile, él es genial.**

* * *

Lo había conocido en un café. Estaba con el profesor Cocodrile, de historia. No pensó que encontraría a su profesor dentro del local, pero creyó que fue suerte, una suerte enorme porque tenía algunas preguntas sobre el tema en el que estaban trabajando en las clases. Pidió un café y se acercó casualmente al hombre. No se había dado cuenta que alguien más que lo acompañaba. No supo cómo empezar una charla, así que se acercó al hombre de cara siniestra y se paró a su lado.

— Profesor Cocodrile, tuve muchas dudas sobre su anterior conferencia…. —Su voz se fue reduciendo a medida que le prestaba atención al acompañante de su profesor—

— ¿Cuáles, señor Kuroashi? —Preguntó Cocodrile apoyando elegantemente la taza de café en la mesa—

— Bueno, no importa, si ya está con alguien más podemos hablarlo en nuestra siguiente clase.

— La siguiente clase es el examen, señor Kuroashi. —La rabia recorrió su cuerpo, no le gustó como le había hablado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el acompañante — No hay problema, el profesor Roronoa ya se iba —

— Lo siento, no me había presentado señor— Le extendió la mano al hombre de pelo verde con incomodidad— Sanji Kuroashi, un gusto.

— Zoro Roronoa—Respondió estoico y tomó la mano en un apretón. Sanji sintió como un calor se extendía por su brazo hasta llegar a su pecho — Profesor de matemáticas.

— ¿Profesor de matemáticas? ¿Es usted de mi universidad? —Su ceño rizado se frunció, incapaz de recordar al otro hombre. Debía de recordar a alguien tan caliente como él.—

— Si, acabo de llegar de Japón hace una semana y me voy a integrar a tu universidad el día de mañana. Espero poder vernos, Sanji. —La mirada que le dedicó el profesor le puso incómodo, pero no de mala manera, sintió como si se lo estuviera comiendo con la mirada.—

Zoro era un hombre musculoso, de aspecto simple. Llevaba una camiseta blanca y un par de pantalones de chándal con zapatillas cómodas. Su ceño parecía estar constantemente fruncido, pero se debía a las cejas. Cabello verde despeinado, que le daba un aspecto sexy y fresco.

Sanji no era de estar en los hombres, normalmente estaba con ellos por el buen sexo que ofrecían, el cual no podía obtener de bellas damas.

Pero este hombre le daba…Ganas de conocerlo mejor. No podía expresarse muy bien respecto a eso, pero lo único que sabía era que necesitaba conseguir su número de una forma u otra.

— Eh, claro, de seguro nos veremos profesor Roronoa. —Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras miraba su reloj— Mierda, ¡me tengo que ir! Profesor Cocodrile, ¿le podría mandar un e-mail con mis dudas…?

— Claro, señor Kuroashi —Cocodrile asintió algo disgustado mientras retomaba su café—

— Te acompañare, yo también me tengo que ir —Zoro se levantó de su asiento y dejó dinero en la mesa para pagar su cappuccino.—

Caminaron juntos hasta la parada del bus. Un cómodo silencio se extendió entre los dos. Aunque el profesor de matemáticas lo interrumpió.

— Eres bueno en matemáticas, ¿Sanji?

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

— Porque tal vez deba darte mi número en vez de mi e-mail y no perderme la oportunidad.


	3. AU Gitano Zoro

**Wow! Ya el tercer drabble! Eso sí, este fue a petición de Naghi-Tan, mi hermosa y sensual Julieta, quien pidió un Zoro gitano enamorado de Sanji, y que la sociedad no permitiera este tipo de relación. **

**Perdón si fue demasiado obvio que saque ideas del Jorobado de Notre Dame, es que es demasiado genial esa película y Esmeralda me tiene hiperventilada xD**

**Por cierto, va a haber continuación, porque, estos son drabbles y ****_supuestamente_**** deberían ser cortos...**

* * *

Zoro sabía de primera mano cómo sufrían los gitanos. Todas las limitaciones que tenían, como los dejaban de lado y que tener un trabajo era imposible. Eran unos sin tierra. Y eso se lo dejaba en claro la sociedad.

Es por eso que estaban en un viaje hacia otra región. A decir verdad, la mayoría de gitanos sabían que no los aceptarían no importa en qué región se instalaran. Eso no significaba que algunos no tuvieran esperanza, como Luffy o Usopp. Ellos eran muy optimistas, y para Zoro eran la familia que nunca tuvo. Exceptuando a Kuina y Koshiro, que ellos habían sido ciudadanos de una antigua región en la que había vivido.

Caminaba en el asfalto con los pies descalzos, como la mayoría de todos ellos. El llevaba tres pendientes en una de sus orejas, y aros de oro en sus tobillos, haciendo ruido mientras sus pies lastimados seguían su camino. Su ropa era característica de los gitanos, porque no tenían nada más, eran ropajes simples y a veces rotos. Podría decirse que la mayoría llevaba una especie de pareo desgastado alrededor de su cintura, y los que podían llevaban camisetas de baja calidad. Otros solo usaban trozos de distintos colores de tela para cubrirse el cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta que ya no oía la risa contagiosa y extraña de Luffy, levantó la mirada del suelo y miró hacia su alrededor. Mierda. ¡Los edificios se habían movido de nuevo! Gruñó por lo bajo, decidido a seguir su camino en busca de su grupo de viaje.

Vagó por las calles, ignorando las miradas de la población. Ya sin rumbo fijo, se sentó contra la primera pared que encontró a la vista. Empezó a tararear una de las canciones que su pueblo había cantado durante las noches de frio, enfrente de una fogata, contando historias del pasado. Usopp siempre fue muy entusiasta con las historias, las escuchaba con atención y cuando llegaba el momento de historias mágicas y divertidas era a él al que los niños buscaban. Luffy también se divertía en las fogatas, siempre gritaba y se reía por todo, era amigo de todo su pueblo, bien conocido por ser un niño hiperactivo adorador de la carne. Muchos afirmaban que algún día se casaría con un pedazo de carne y luego se lo comería, quedándose viudo. Pero Zoro siempre aclaraba que el cerebro de maní que tenía Luffy nunca pensaría casarse con la carne, sino comer esa carne, en grandes cantidades si era posible.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y se dio cuenta de que habían algunas monedas tiradas sobre él y en el suelo. Le sorprendió un poco que por solo tararear le dieran dinero. Era muy extraño. Miró quien había sido el donador y se encontró cara a cara con un niño. Él le sonreía y Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa. Un niño rubio de ojos brillantes color ámbar, con una sonrisa contagiosa y supo desde instante que lo vio, que probablemente sería como Luffy.

— Gracias chico…— Hizo una pausa, el niño parecía que no iba irse en cualquier momento. Suspiró resignado e intento charlar con él— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Ryouta, hombre gitano — El chico sacó de su bolsa un juguete de un gato azul oscuro— Toma, ¡te ayudara a ser más feliz!

— Pero es tuyo, no debería…Aparte no me conoces y no sabes si estoy feliz o no —Zoro intento devolvérselo, pero el niño solo se reía y alejaba las manos para no tomarlo. El gitano, derrotado, lo puso en su regazo—

— Tus ojos están tristes hombre gitano, y Daiki siempre me alegra. Como soy grande ahora ya no lo necesito, ¡pero tu sí!

— ¡Ryouta! ¡Ryouta! —Una voz femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos y Zoro escondió el muñeco entre los ropajes de su extraño pareo.

Una mujer alterada apareció por la esquina de la calle y tomó al niño del brazo, arrastrándolo con ella.

— ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a los gitanos! ¡Son gente mala, Ryouta! Ellos roban el oro, —Se calló abruptamente cuando vio el oro sobre el regazo del hombre— ¿Has sido tú el que le dio eso? —Señaló las monedas lo suficientemente alejada de Zoro, mirándolo como alguien mira una cucaracha inmunda—

— No, madre, no he sido yo —Mintió el niño, pero no sabía mentir, le recordaba al nerviosismo de Luffy cuando mentía. Igualitos. —

— ¿Pasa algo, señora? —Un grupo de cinco soldados se acercaron y el que tenía más barriga tomó la iniciativa de conversar—

— ¡Ese gitano le ha robado oro a mi hijo!

Los soldados le sonrieron maliciosamente a Zoro. Se acercaron para atraparlo pero él ya se había levantado y se alejaba a pasos agigantados, sin miedo, porque él era Roronoa Zoro, y era un hombre hecho y derecho. Decidido a no malgastar fuerzas en soldados incompetentes.

— Este es mi oro, yo me lo gané —Siseó molesto, tomando el pequeño montón de monedas entre sus brazos.—

— ¡Oh, pero miren que bella dama ven mis ojos! —La voz profundamente risueña llegó desde lo lejos. Se trataba de un hombre encapuchado, sobre un caballo blanco grande y majestuoso. Miró desde arriba con arrogancia a los soldados y desmontó para tomar la mano de la muchacha y darle un beso. Miró al niño y le sonrió con una sonrisa grande, como la que le había dado el chico a Zoro.—

— ¡Un hombre como usted no tiene permitido ayudarnos a atrapar a un sucio gitano como él! —Señaló donde supuestamente estaba Zoro, pero ahí no se encontraba, había escapado. — ¡Nos has distraído y logró huir! ¡Estás destinado a la muerte!

— ¡Gracias señor misterioso! —Dijo el niño pequeño con una sonrisa grande. Su madre lo zarandeó para que se callara—

— No sabía que mis soldados eran tan incompetentes —El hombre se bajó la capucha y la cabellera rubia brillante apareció a la vista.— Soy el Capitán Kuroashi no Sanji, y si me permiten decir, ustedes lo dejaron escapar, yo solo quise ayudar. —Su voz sonaba ruda al hablar con los otros hombres. Su posición le daba… Cierta libertad para algunas cosas, aunque hubiera ayudado al hombre de pelo verde de todas formas— Ahora, los dejaré. Bella dama, perdone los percances. —El niño rubio lo miraba asombrado—

Montó el caballo de vuelta, y siguió su camino hacia el Palacio de la Justicia, en busca de su nueva misión. Gimió por lo bajo al sentir los muslos endurecidos por el largo camino a lomos del caballo, maldita sea, había sido un largo viaje.

Su capucha volvió a tapar su rostro y cabello, y entre casa y casa, el camino hacia su destino se iba acabando, pero sus pensamientos sobre aquel hombre de escasa vestimenta y cabello verde parecía que solo habían comenzado.


End file.
